Los trillizos de Oro
by kyokousami
Summary: Tres hermanos se acaban de mudar a una nueva ciudad y al entrar en el colegio deimon ellos deberan demostrar el porque valen oro, y en el proceso encontraran el amor.


**Primer Día**

En el colegio Demon, tres jovenes se encontraban muy nerviosos, ese dia darían los resultados de las pruebas de acceso, lo más destacable de estos jóvenes no eran su particular belleza de donceles, sino el hecho de que eran hermanos, trillizos para ser exactos, aunque no compartieran alguna similitud, el mayor de los tres de nombre Tsunayoshi, el segundo Sena, y el menor Ryoma, pero a la entrada se encontraron con una vieja amiga la unica que sabía que ellos eran hermanos, apesar de usar apellidos distintos, ella los conocía desde hace mucho y sabía que eran especiales y se auto nombro su hermana mayor.

Ella les queria mucho, para felicidad de los 4 jovenes, los 3 hermanos fueron aceptados, al enterarse y separarse de Mamori dos chicos obviamente mayores a ellos los lanzaron al aire celebrando, a Ryoma se le hizo extraño pero los otros dos con lo despistados que eran no se dieron cuenta y cayeron en la trampa del demonio Hiruma Yoichi, y su fiel amigo Kurita Ryokan, cuando volvieron a casa estaban muy emocionados, y a la vez preocupados, todos se les acercaban por dinero y no porque en verdad los quisieran, asi que a la tierna edad de 5 años cada uno tomó un apellido distinto, para que no se dieran cuenta ninguna conservo el apellido familiar (Vongola), y desaparecieron de la vista pública, y se fueron a vivir con un tío suyo, al que querian mucho.

Al dia siguiente, dejaron la casa de su tío Nanjirou muy temprano en la mañana, al llegar al instituto, se desepcionaron mucho ya que querian estar en el mismo curso pero no fue asi, Tsuna estaba en el paralelo E, mientras Ryoma estaba en el H, y Sena en el A, sin embargo acordaron encontrarze en la azotea todos los dias, en el momento en el que se separaronn Sena fue rodeado, por tres pandilleros, los cuales trataron de golpearlo en la bodega, pero no contaron con que apareciera un gigante, bueno estaban exagerado pero se le acercaba y mucho, el al verlos con el uniforme del equipo de fútbol americano se emociono, los 3 trataron de golpearlo pero el de un movimiento los derrivo, y los mando a volar, al ver que escapaban se sintio desilusionado, al instante en que observo a Sena, recobro su felicidad que poco despues volvio a desparecer, en ese momento nse sintió mal al haber lastimado al chico que obviamente era mayor a él, poco después se presentaron y ya podia darle un nombre a aquél que lo habia ayudado, Kurita, estaba muy feliz al tener un nuevo amigo, y tener a alguien con quien pasar el rato aparte de sus hermanos, al ver que también buscaban un secretario para el equipo decidio ayudarlo, y se marcho muy feliz cerca del puente de la ciudad, les contaba a sus hermanos lo quele paso, y poco después volvieron a aparecer aquellos matones que lo habian amenazado, trataron de golpearlos pero Sena y sus hermanos corrieron, lamentablemente se volvieron a separar, y cada uno tuvo que enfrentarse anun pandillero distinto, sin darse cuenta que el demonio los estaba observando, el primero en llamar su atencion fue Sena, ya que él pasa corriendo enfrente suyo, demostrando tener habilidad como corredor, el segundo fue Ryoma, el cual tenia buenos reflejos como receptor, y el último fue Tsuna, el cuel era excelente como ala cerrada, después de desacerse de los pandilleros volvieron a su casa sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Cuando Sena y Ryoma se fueron a sus cursos estaba muy nervioso, es la primera vez que nos separamos, cuando entre busque un lugar vacio, y lo encontre cerca de la ventana, poco después llego el profesor y nos jizo presentarnos uno por uno, lo que nos gusta lo que no, y nuestro deporte favorito, fue un dia fácil y no tuve mucho problema, incluso hice un nuevo amigo, se llama Yamamoto Takeshi, parece una persona divertida y tenemos mucho en común, es la clase de persona que no te jusga por tu genero o por tu dinero, y su sonrisa es hermosa.

De solo recordarla me sonrojo con fuerza, pero él nunca me haría caso tiene a tantas chicas y donceles babeando por él. Mejor me voy sin darme cuenta ya es la hora de la salida kis hermanos deben estar esperándome. Mientras ibamos por el puente Sena nos contaba de un nuevo amigo que habia hecho, se le veia tan feliz al contarnos que se habia convertido en el secretario del equipo de fútbol americano.

Se veia tan emocionado, es la primera vez que se lo ve tan feliz desde que eramos unos niños. solo espero que no se desilusione, de la nada aparecieron unos matones, me enfrente con un sujeto raro que repetia a cada rato Ha-Haaaa, era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente en cuestión de segundos lo venci, y me marche.

Este dia no podía ser peor, primero no nos toco juntos, segundo esos tarafos de Seigaku no dejan de molestar, son unos pesados, y no entienden que no quiero saber nada de ellos, son unos patanes de lo peor, mira que aprovecharse de mi y usarme como una herramienta para el torneo, y pará terminar unos idiotas trararon de atacarnos, son unos sujetos muy extraños no es como si me importara de todos modos.


End file.
